Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds (song)
Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds is the first track from the Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds album, performed by Bad Ass Temple. A sample trailer was released on YouTube on November 18, 2019. Track Info *Lyrics: Crystal Boy, Yasu Ichiban, ホクロマン半ライス!!!, Nori da Funky Shibire-sasu *Composition/Arrangement: DJ MITSU *Vocals: Bad Ass Temple Lyrics |-|English= ---(All)--- Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game Our mission is to protect our space See, my face is not half bad, isn't it? Kick it with my rap! Just like this! Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game You better quit it, or we'll burn you alive Once you hear my phrase, you'll never forget it Kick it with my rap! Just like this! Just like this! Just like this! ---(Kuko Harai)--- Yes, yes, y'all! Hey yo! Do you remember me? I'm Evil Monk! Ruffle 'em up, Bad Ass Temple Okay, let's commence the play ball! We're wandering off course, it's a farce battle's trouble Hey, greedy idiots! This monk will crush you all! I'll unleash preachings to the mic I hold It's real! Inspiring mind! ---(Hitoya Amaguni)--- Law and theory? No, it's all about money! Isn’t it right? Cliched justice is funny The past is past but do not forget I'll take back without any fail This heat has blown from the winds of Nagoya It's better to attack while they are off-guard I'm Heaven & Hell, my defense is unbreakable Our bond is strong as iron, we'll make you payback! ---(Jyushi Aimono)--- I'm 14th Moon, there's no path leading to me I'm your rival, Nagoya is guiding me The battle is battle, it's not endless A frog in the well like you can't be satisfied What do you mean by "Eh?" What do you mean by "Ah?" What do you mean by "Eh!?" No matter what happens, I won't be daunted! (Haha~) Even if the weak me will be beaten, my heart won't be broken I'll enthrall you all with my song, go on! ---(All)--- Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game Listen my song Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game Our mission is to protect our space See, my face is not half bad, isn't it? Kick it with my rap! Just like this! Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game You better quit it, or we'll burn you alive Once you hear my phrase, you'll never forget it Kick it with my rap! Just like this! ---(Kuko Harai)--- Haha! We're Bad Ass Temple, remember that! ---(Jyushi Aimono)--- Very well, let’s fight fair and square! ---(Hitoya Amaguni)--- Yeah, my pleasure ---(Kuko Harai)--- This is Nagoya Division, we'll shake the whole country Hey you, you too, and you as well Just run away while you still can Let's get it on, right now, make your move If you're playing house, go home Fuck around and go to sleep, 'kay? Hey! Don't you want me? I have strategies from A to Z I'll set this straight, stop backing out It's too late for you! Got it? ---(Hitoya Amaguni)--- The ordinary story of the worn guard Show me how dull the things are around here Only Nagoya, with my trusted fellows Almost every day, I'm going through court sessions They're still quoting these overused statements A sense of suspicion won't be heard You don't have the motivation? Then fade out of my sight! Get up, calm down and dash to the top ---(Jyushi Aimono)--- The swift attack, rock on (Destruct) Furtively (Get lost) Hold on, hold on, heart to heart (Spin a tale) Get fired up as much as you can We're waiting for you in the middle of Japan Will you be the one who doesn't follow blindly? Or you're just an idiot? We are getting excitedly inflamed Nagoya Division, Bad Ass Temple We'll create a whirlwind and shake this country! ---(All)--- Okay! The scene hasn't changed Since everything the same as ever Live through overtime All days, okay! All days, okay! Okay! We are Asia's finest, made in Japan Behold, this is Nagoya Our flavor is strong as ever, obviously ---(Kuko Harai & Jyushi Aimono)--- We're not kids anymore, we've grown up Reality sucks, every day is unbearable ---(All)--- This is our life, we can't stand still We'll return everything with our mics Too bad, but there is a home play here You'd know after seeing the result, that's our game Before you sweat, get your stuff ready You know what I'm saying? Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game Our mission is to protect our space See, my face is not half bad, isn't it? Kick it with my rap! Just like this! Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game You better quit it, or we'll burn you alive Once you hear my phrase, you'll never forget it Kick it with my rap! Just like this! Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game Our mission is to protect our space See, my face is not half bad, isn't it? Kick it with my rap! Just like this! Listen my song We'll seize this crazy game You better quit it, or we'll burn you alive This is Bad Ass Temple's funky sounds Kick it with my rap! Just like this! |-|Romaji= Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game mamori yuku korya oretachi no supeesu mite mina hora warukunai My Face Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game yametoke tte na yakedo suru ze ichido kiitara wasurenai My fureezu Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This Yes Yes Y’All Hey Yo! oboetoke sessou Evil Monk to mousu kakimidasu Bad Ass Temple kessou kaete shikakeru ze pureibooru meisou shikakatta chaban batoru haran gouyoku na baka mo sou no na de barasu kazasu maiku seppou de kaihou It’s Real kanka suru Mind Law and Theory janaku Money sou daro? chinpu na seigi wa Funny kako wa kako demo Do Not Forget sono bun kicchiri torikaesou ze nagoya kara fuku kaze kono netsu wo noo gaado uchiai de seisu besuto DEF na ore ga Heaven & Hell da tetsu no kizuna de koitsura to Pay Back waga 14th Moon toritsuku shima mo nai ka ware koso ga raibaru nagoya wo gaidansu owari naki Battle wa Battle ni arazu sore de manzoku ja i no naka no kawazu (fun) nani ga e? nani ga a? nani ga e!? nani ga attemo attemo kusshinai (haha) utare yowai ga kokoro wa oren ware no kotoba ni yoishire nore! Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game mamori yuku korya oretachi no supeesu mite mina hora warukunai My Face Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game yametoke tte na yakedo suru ze ichido kiitara wasurenai My fureezu Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This nagoya dibijon zenkoku ni surikomu aitsu mo aitsu mo aitsu mo shirigomu Let’s Get It On satto sugu rensou mamagoto nara kaette kuso shite nero! Hey! Don’t You Want Me? katappashi kara no mokuromi sakimonogai wa sessou ni kimari ato kara iu na ose yo! owakari? teakamamire teiban sutoorii doori de saen kocchisa Show Me Only Nagoya ki no shireta Fellows mainichi no you ni kasaneru Session tsukaifurushita waado no raretsu mattaku hibikan utagau sensu yaruki nee no? shikai kara Fade Out to teppen kakeagaru Get Up sokkou Rock On (kuzusee) kosokoso (urusee) Hold On Hold On kokoro to kokoro de (tsumugeru) katte ni antara de moriagatteru nihon no mannaka de kochira matteru kashikoman no ka baka ni naru ka chinchi kochin ni wakashitaru gan nagoya dibijon Bad Ass Temple nihonjuu makiokosu daisenpuu OK nani hitotsu kawaranai koukei subete ga onaji naraba douse kore ni kakete ikinuku All Days (OK) All Days (OK) OK orera ajia Top no nihonsei shikamo hora koko nagoya da mon de aji ga koi no tsuyoi no wa touzen shounen kara otona ni kawari mainichi iya ni naru mainichi ga riaru itemo tattemo irarenai kara maiku mochikaeshi bai ni shite yaru warui ga koko wa Home Play kekka wa miryawakaru sa koorudo geemu ase hiku mae ni nimotsu youi shi na yo You Know What I’m Saying? Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game mamori yuku korya oretachi no supeesu mite mina hora warukunai My Face Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game yametoke tte na yakedo suru ze ichido kiitara wasurenai My fureezu Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game mamori yuku korya oretachi no supeesu mite mina hora warukunai My Face Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This Listen My Song tsukamu kono Crazy Game yametoke tte na yakedo suru ze kore ga Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds Kick suru My Rap wa Just Like This |-|Kanji= Listen　My Song　つかむ　このCrazy Game 守りゆくこりゃ　俺たちのスペース 見てみな　ほら　悪くないMy Face KickするMy Rapは Just Like This Listen　My Song　つかむ　このCrazy Game やめとけってな　火傷するぜ 一度聞いたら忘れない Myフレーズ KickするMy Rapは Just Like This Yes Yes Y’All Hey Yo！ 覚えとけ　拙僧　Evil Monkと申す かき乱すBad Ass Temple 血相変えて仕掛けるぜ　プレイボール 迷走しかかった茶番 バトル波乱　強欲なバカも僧の名でバラす かざすマイク　説法で解放 It’s Real　感化する Mind Law and Theory じゃなく Money そうだろ？　陳腐な正義はFunny 過去は過去でもDo Not Forget その分きっちり取り返そうぜ ナゴヤから吹く風　この熱を ノーガード打ち合いで制すベスト DEFな俺がHeaven & Hellだ 鉄の絆でこいつらとPay Back 我 14th Moon　取り付く島もないか 我こそがライバル　ナゴヤをガイダンス オワリなきBattleはBattleに非ず それで満足じゃ　井の中の蛙 (フン) 何が　え？　何が　あ？　何が　えっ！？ 何があってもあっても屈しない (ハハ) 打たれ弱いが心は折れん　我の言葉に酔いしれ乗れ！ Listen　My Song つかむ　このCrazy Game 守りゆくこりゃ　俺たちのスペース 見てみな　ほら　悪くないMy Face KickするMy Rapは Just Like This Listen　My Song つかむ　このCrazy Game やめとけってな　火傷するぜ 一度聞いたら忘れない Myフレーズ KickするMy Rapは Just Like This ナゴヤ・ディビジョン　全国に擦り込む あいつも　あいつも　あいつも尻込む Let’s Get It On　さっとすぐ連想 ままごとなら帰ってクソして寝ろ！ Hey！ Don’t You Want Me？ 片っ端からの目論見 先物買いは　拙僧に決まり 後から言うな　遅ぇよ！お分かり？ 手垢まみれ定番ストーリー どうりで冴えん　こっちさ Show Me Only ナゴヤ　気の知れた Fellows　毎日のように重ねるSession 使い古したワードの羅列 全く響かん疑うセンス ヤル気ねぇの？　視界から Fade Out　シレッとてっぺん駆け上がる Get Up 速攻 Rock On(崩せぇ)コソコソ(うるせえ) Hold On Hold On　心と心で(紡げる) 勝手にあんたらで　盛り上がってる 日本の真ん中で　コチラ待ってる かしこまんのか　馬鹿になるか ちんちこちんに沸かしたるがん ナゴヤ・ディビジョン　Bad Ass Temple 日本中巻き起こす大旋風 OK 　何一つ変わらない光景 すべてが同じならばどうせ これにかけて生き抜 く All Days (OK) All Days (OK) OK　俺らアジアTopの日本製 しかも　ほら　ここナゴヤだもんで 味が濃いの強いのは当然 少年から大人に変わり　毎日嫌になる　毎日がリアル 居ても立っても居られないから マイク持ち返し　倍にしてやる 悪いがここは Home Play 結果は見りゃわかるさ　コールドゲーム 汗引く前に　荷物用意しなよ You Know What I’m Saying？ Listen My Song つかむ　このCrazy Game 守りゆくこりゃ　俺たちのスペース 見てみな　ほら　悪くないMy Face KickするMy Rapは Just Like This Listen My Song つかむ　このCrazy Game やめとけってな　火傷するぜ 一度聞いたら忘れない Myフレーズ KickするMy Rapは Just Like This Listen My Song つかむ　このCrazy Game 守りゆくこりゃ　俺たちのスペース 見てみな　ほら　悪くないMy Face KickするMy Rapは Just Like This Listen My Song つかむ　このCrazy Game やめとけってな　火傷するぜ これが Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds KickするMy Rapは Just Like This Credits *Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Bad Ass Temple